letztenkriegesfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 1: Dawn of the New Life
Must escape. Running through the wilderness on a cold, dark night was a girl with hair as brown as the dirt she tread upon. Her hazel eyes fixed upon the road, using the moon as a light to guide her way. She was sprinting as fast as her legs could carry her, her heart racing from an unknown presence chasing after her. She panted violently and dared not to turn around to see if they were close, fearful she would trip. Have to run. Jumping over a log, she could hear the faint sound of trees collapsing. They were on her tail. She increased in speed, her chest huffing in and out. Her heart felt as if it were going to burst from her chest. Unable to move any longer, she took rest behind a tree. She leaned her head gently against the bark and tried to silence her heavy breathing. Hearing a large crack and several splinters flying past her tree, she could tell they didn't bother to jump over the log. Have to get away. Hearing footsteps and cracking twigs on the ground, she leaned in closer to the tree and covered her mouth with both hands, her eyes closing hard. She prayed to the North Star for help, but could only feel the hopeless cold brushing against her shoulders. A centipede had crawled onto said shoulder, and slowly inched down her arm. It's bite was sure to bring her wailing about, alerting them. Slowly and shakily, she brushed the insect off of her arm. Have to warn them. The thud of the centipede against a leaf was enough to alert her stalkers. Gasping, she ran forward, fighting exhaustion, as one of her pursuers sliced the tree in half with a swift kick. She barely managed to roll out of the way as it came colliding into the ground. Aubi... One of her suit-wearing stalkers leaped onto the tree and ran along it toward her. Turning her head and noticing him reaching her, her eyes widened in fear as her mouth opened to scream. ...be strong. A loud gunshot is heard, sending crows flying out of the trees from fright. ~~ Having grown sick over the cold night, Father Arnoldo blew his nose with a tissue and tucked it into his pocket. He was on his way to deliver grave news, and wasn't too happy to be doing so, either. He knew Matthew from when he was a child, and always was told how close he was to Angelina. Reaching the front gate, he coughed into his hand a few times before weakly opening it and treading toward the front door. He knocked a few times and awaited Matthew's answer, meanwhile blowing his nose into the tissue again. A slight clink was heard as the man unlocked the door, and as he opened it, it was evident that he was in a good mood. But, upon seeing the dismayed expression on the priest's face, his own mood immediately darkened. He could read body language enough to tell that the priest was both sick, and here to deliver bad news. Maybe a bit regretful that he had to be the one to tell Matthew, too. "Good morning, Father Arnoldo..." His greeting, which would normally be enthusiastic, was now somewhat downtrodden. What did Father Arnoldo have to say to him, that was bad news? He had no family anywhere; it wasn't as if he could be here to tell him that his mother or father had died. He went to church every Sunday; The holy man wouldn't be here to lecture him about damnation. So, what...? The door was kept open slightly, but Matthew's figure was hidden behind the majority of it, as if it could protect him from the bad news. He looked gravely at the man and admitted "I am sorry to disturb you at this time, Matthew. I am even more sorry that this disturbance must be of such grave tidings... May I come in?" Matthew couldn't help but hesitate slightly, but opened the door nevertheless. "If you wish..." He responded dully, then walked over to the kitchen. He'd pour some water for the man, and place it at the table. It was customary and polite. Due to his age, the Priest shakily took the small cup and sipped it, nodded graciously to Matthew. Gently, he set the small cup back onto the plate. "Continue." He ordered briskly, taking a seat at the table. Despite pouring a cup for himself, it was obvious that Matthew had no intention of even sipping from it; both of his eyes were fixed onto the Priest's with a mixture of apprehension and coldness. He looked up at Matthew grimly and answered "I am afraid Angelina departed last night..." "... What?" For only a brief moment, Matthew's face reflected shock and sadness, before turning back to the calm face he was displaying just a moment before. Still, the sadness and worry was evident in his eyes, and he wasn't hiding it very well... "How...? Why?!" He explained "It was clear that it was the work of a suit. She had a small piece of metal in her back from one of their weapons." "... Leave. Now." The sence of urgency in his voice bode the priest to leave immediately. He could already feel it building up. Rage. He was going to flip out, and the old man was going to get hurt if he didn't get out of the house as fast as his little boney body could take him. He was going to find a suit, and kill it... Kill all of them. Angelina... ~~ Three Years Later ~~ Early Awakening "Good mooorning~!" Banging a frying pan and a cowbell together, a small girl in a maid's uniform comically awoke her master, a boy with brown hair and hazel eyes. He fell out of bed and yelled up at her "What was that for?!" She smirked and held her arms behind her back "Oooh~? With a tone like that, I might as well not tell you the good news." He rubbed his head achingly and demanded "What good news?!" She turned toward the door "Ask nicer~..." Sighing, he gave in "Will you please be so kind as to make me aware of this so-called 'Good News'?" Furthering it, she turned to him "...'Make me aware of the good news' dear." He frowned "We're not married." She whined "Sooo~?! Just say it!" Sighing once again, this time placing his hand to his face in aggravation, he charmed "Please tell me the good news, dear..." Smiling and turning to face him, she handed him a package in the shape of a book and said "You received your Level Eight Fire-Branding Spellbook today!" His eyes widening, his hands shook in excitement as he was handed the package "This is good news..." At this he wrapped his arms around the girl and twirled in circles "Awesome! This is already a great day!" She smiled but couldn't help wobble a bit upon being released, her vision having become dazed. Shaking away the daze, she chimed "I'll make eggs, bacon, and porridge for breakfast to top off your great day, dear!" As she turned to the stairwell, she realized another letter was in the mail. Whilst the boy was tearing away at the package, she walked over "Oh, and quite the peculiar letter also was received in the post today. Signed by a Mr. George L. Deacons regarding an invitation of some sort. Must be another party." Not bothering with it, he tossed the letter aside and began reading the book, the world becoming detached at this point. Shaking her head, she thought "Same old Master Aubi..." Thud.... Thud.... The slow, meticulous footsteps of Matthew were barely audible, even if one had been listening closely. He had never been in a rush to get anywhere, really... And the darkening skin under his eyes suggested he hadn't gotten much sleep. Still, he moved slowly towards the door to Aubi's house... He had to look after him after all... Who else did he have?... Besides that "servant". Cracking his neck, Matthew paused before smiling and putting on a happy face. It'd be impossible to tell he was still depressed!... About... what had happened. He couldn't understand why the boy wasn't depressed, too. Then he wouldn't have to fake for the kid's sake. While cooking the young master's breakfast, the maid hummed to herself while dancing. She stopped after noticing Matthew walking toward the house and brushed off her uniform hurriedly, hoping he didn't see her through the window. She rushed over to the door and opened it, smiling "Hello, sir! Welcome to the Kainda residence! Is there anything I can do for you?" "Oh, hello!" He called back cheerfully, nodding politely. His hands were folded behind his back, and he tried his best to keep a carefree expression on his face. And, after such a long time practicing, his best was pretty good. "I'm here for Aubi, ma'am." She smiled brightly "May I inquire who's visiting?" "Tell him it's Matthew." She ushered him inside "Very well. Please come in. Can I get you anything? We have Tea and I am just now making eggs, bacon, and porridge if you'd like." "Oh, no! Please. Don't trouble yourself." He mumbled in protest, slowly removing his jacket. It didn't look like he was too bad off! Hot maid that cooked and cleaned for him, almost like a wife. Matthew would have to tease him about it. "Thank you anyway, ma'am." She smiled while heading toward the stairwell that lead to Aubi's personal quarters "Sir, you have a guest to see you!" Ringing down was Aubi's voice "One minute!" Next that was heard was footsteps echoing down the staircase. Motionless, Matthew regarded the foot of the steps with a melancholic expression before switching back to the cheery one. How would he present this to the boy...? Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Aubi smiled cheerfully at the site of Matthew "Matthew! It's been too long! I haven't seen you since..." His face froze for a moment and he changed the subject hastily "What brings you around here...?" "Oh, well, I heard you were getting married, and I wanted to come see he bride for myself." He nodded to the woman in the room. "She's not tot bad! Bit flat in the chest, though." A laugh escaped his throat. It sounded so much like the genuine ones he used to have; nearly indistinguishable from the real thing. A toothy grin would complete the facade. Aubi blushed embarrassedly while the maid hollared from the kitchen "Hey! I'm not flat!" "Anyway! How are you, Aubi? It's been a while." Skillfully ignoring the maid's comment, he nodded towards the boy who seemed a bit too nervous for someone who was undoubtably around the girl his entire life. Wouldn't he be used to people teasing him about it by now? He smiled and sat on the couch across from Matthew "Oh, I'm great. How are you these days? You look an awful mess so I hope you're getting enough sleep." "I look better than you do, kid." Matthew retorted, frowning. Maybe he'd give him a light tap on the back of his head for that one. It wasn't polite to call people ugly, and the kid needed to learn some manners. Hs smiled lightly "Heh... Sorry. Still, you do look like you need some sleep. Care to stay a while?"